Talk:Pandawa
Just wondering how was it that these ppl found out how the "Pandawa" is the new class and what they look like...? And another question is if these are really gonna come at the next major update could you give us a more specific day or month even? : Information from Ankama. The next update is scheduled for 22.02, but as any date, it's not set in stone. - Dashiva 23:53, 20 February 2006 (UTC) http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/680/680361p1.html <---look here for info on Pandawa. - MrMunchie I have edited some info on the pandawa class seince they were relesed today Feb. 22, 2006 hope that was ok i will try to work on the spells sometime soon hope thats all right. -Errol Builds Note: Moved from main page - Dashiva 13:56, 24 February 2006 (UTC) At present, an Agility build for a Pandawa appears to be the best as this is their best attack. : I disagree. Hang Over only takes 3 AP at level 5 and does more than blazing Fist, So I think Earth build is the best. :: True, but Alcoholic Blow also has a range of 5 at level 5, while the other attacks only have a range of 1 at any level. So it depends on whether you want to be able to hit multiple times up close, or to be able to hit opponents before they get to you. At low levels, Alcoholic Blow is their only ranged attack for a long time. - DarkStorm 12:32 PM, 24 February 2006 (EST) The agility build sounds cool you could wear full wind kwak set sept the capes a mad tofu cloak. Thats 5 mp and then Boozer doesnt stop you from be able to barely move. I think the best build would be fire + leek pie and Blazing Fist for close range, hitting + 15 damage with leek pie for 2 turns thats crazy, since u can hit him 3 times would be +45 damage I think I'd have to say agility looks the most promising. Although you can only attack once, a range 5 agility attack with knockback is worth it. Agility not only improves your Alchoholic Blow damage, but also gives you better critical hit chances and massive tackle zone benefits. Strength only gives you better damage for str based attacks and allows you to carry more weight. Also, blazing fist and hangover only have a range of one, which makes it hard to use them when you're trying to catch things while drunk. I guess it's a preference; do you want to attack twice in close combat or once with a ranged attack? : Melancholy has 1 less Range, but can be used while sober and is much more powerful. I think Chance Pandas will probably be the most powerful at higher levels, though I like the idea of a support Panda. Vulnerability spells I have one question: Is the power of the vulnerability spells linked to any attributes (like int for feca shields)? : No, they currently act as a straight +damage for attacks of that element against the target. - Dashiva 10:59, 12 March 2006 (UTC) general strategy (please comment as appropriate) To level 8 so far... So far my build has been: * Fighting level 3 Gobballs (am I missing something? is there anything easier for a Pandawa to fight?) * Stat points to Vitality through level 8 (because of the ratios on other stat points) * Boozer to level 2 (stay drunk an extra turn) * Blazing Fist to level 3 (down to 4 AP, using two Rings of Satisfaction to attack twice each turn) * Saving spell points to move Blazing Fist to level 5 (3 AP) Still trying to figure out how to use Alcoholic Blow and Terror. Seems like Alcoholic Blow should be able to allow you to move away quicker right before you move back out of drunken, but it just doesn't work out that way. Terror... well, I haven't figured out how to use Terror to my advantage yet. Anyone want to comment/add? BTW, my $0.02 for the developers. Give the Pandawa's added mobility. 4, maybe even 5 MP a turn. Keep the -MP while drunk, but shorten the length of MP loss by one turn. That way, you can run away after your last attack and recoup, or move to attack a target that's running away. Tofus were near impossible, because they'd stay right outside of my range.— three Leaning toward a strength build, using Hang Over as the primary attack (more damage than Blazing Fist at level 5). After raising Hang Over to level 5, it looks like I'll be boosting Boozer. 3 AP at level 5, -1 MP instead of -1-2 MP, and an extra turn of drunk. Alcoholic Blow seems fairly worthless to boost because it requires 4 AP to attack at level 5. Using stat points for vitality seems ignorant, but it's necessary unless you have a good set of vitality equips (full Adventure Set, etc.). Higher level Pandawas might be able to start putting some stat points into other characteristics. My guess is that most will put points in vitality, and use scrolls and equips for the other stats. Pandawa requires alot of trainin, da best build tat i can see, too have a strong attack in da beggin is to put ur points on vitality, upgraded da spell alcoholic blow as well as boozer.....i use terror for gob lvl 3 or lv 6, so he can hit you then run away, then u could run away, cast boozer N since gob could only move 3 spaces he ends up one square out of rage N u could move in for da hit, wat sux is tat next move he will hit you.... Build for NeoKuma Start of training on level 1 things. Then at level 4 started killing level 3 gobs. I saved up 30 characteristic points, unsure of what to do with them as I was unsure what to do with the points. I decided to go with the ratio of 2:1, vitality to intel. Max boozer to level 5 first and foremost. I'm now a level 10 Pandawa. Leek-Vulnerability Build This is probably the best low to mid-level build currently available for the Pandawa for soloing until they hopefully improve the class at the reset. Put all Stat points into Vitality. Wear two Satisfaction Rings for 8 ap. The rest of your gear will be +damages. Raise White-Hot Vulnerability to level 5, then use a Leek Pie Scroll on your Pandawa. Use 4 ap every turn to cast White-Hot Vulnerability, and the other 4 to cast 2 leek pies at your target. On the second turn and from thereafter, the target will be taking +30 damage from your pies at a range of 6 (The range of Vulnerability). This is a lot better than the drunken melee abilities the Pandawa currently has. --EToaster NOTE: With the change of the Vulnerability spells (they now are in percentages, not +Damage) this build is pretty much scrapped. =/ I hope that u will understand me. There is a thing that is very useful. The alkoholic blow can move your oponent away. So you are able to be drunk and mmove if your boozer spell is on lvl 5 surely, because you loose only 1 MP. So attack with blow and move. You can kill gobbols till lvl 6 gobbal.. I hope you will try it. Combination Build Starting from level 1 (and I plan to update this as I go along), use a combination build of 2/2/1, intelligence, strength, vitality. The reason for this is the limit of 50 for the 1:1 ratio for int, str, agi, and cha as well as the placement of the spells on the levels. Since earth and fire are the first for several levels (as well as neutral based attacks) I would suggest such a build. Once you have int and str to 50, switch to another combination of 2/2/1 chance, agility, vitality. This will insure that your hp continues to increase each level, and that your stats receive the best they can with the current setup. As for equipment, I'd start off with the adventurer set and then go on to the full gobbal set. I wouldn't suggest leveling alcoholic blow myself. The damage does not keep up with that done with blazing fist or hang over. The knock back feature is nice, so you can try to use this to level at lower levels, but I would rely more on the gobbal hammer or a strong neutral, earth, or fire based weapon for your leveling instead due to the low hp you will probably have compared to the monsters. This should allow you at level 14, to take down level 15 boars, letting for a quicker leveling of your character. Personally I would have done the following: Go full Intelligence/Strength (Your preference) Until it is 50. Then, keep raising it at 2:1 (Int/Str:Vit) so that you get extra life. If you have a full gobball set, most likely you will have since you are a full member, you would not need to raise vitality much as you get a big boost from the gobball set. As for spells, I have maxxed blazing fist first, as since being able to attack twice I have not needed to stay drunk for ages. Alcoholic Blow + Hangover Combo Basically the idea is to have str as your main stat and agility as the subordinate stat. The real issue here is the distribution of points and the set you use. ; lvl 1-11:Max hangover. ; lvl 12-21:Max alcoholic blow. ; lvl 22-31:put at least 6 points into boozer and distribute the rest to stabilization. *Scroll agility to 50 *Use a Gobball Set (lvl 20+) or Earth Kwak Set (lvl 43+) *Distribute points on a 3:2 ratio between vit and str. Once str hits its cap (50) it is best to save up and scroll it to 100. Just focus points on vit from there on. Basically the goal of this build is to utilize the versatility of the muli-element structure of the pandawa. The combination of hangover w/ alcoholic blow (with gob or kwak set) allows the player to effectively hit and run so that he doesn't have to play the sacrier in every battle. The kwak set is ideal because it adds to MP, but in theory if the player uses stabilization, this should work to counter the movement loss from using boozer. Well, anyway.. good luck!